This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, an increasing number of various vehicles embrace a display device that incorporates techniques of projecting information directly into a human's field of vision, i.e., a head-up display device. The display device of this kind helps to improve a driver's visibility of the environment around the vehicle while viewing the display device. A virtual image presented by the display device is superimposed on the windshield of the automobile within the driver's field of vision. The head-up display typically has a display module as a main functional module dedicated to virtual image display and a reflection member provided in an instrument panel of a vehicle, and light emitted by the display module is reflected toward a driver off the windshield or a combiner that protrudes from an upper surface of the instrument panel, so that the driver recognizes what is presented within his or her field of vision during driving.
Drivers are also provided with a variety of warning indicators or signals throughout the vehicle, such as tones that sound when a vehicle crosses lines on the road, or lights that flash in the side mirrors when objects are in the driver's blind spot. These types of warning indicators are helpful in alerting the driver of unknown or dangerous situations. However, if too many warning indicators or signals are present throughout the vehicle, the driver may become overwhelmed or overloaded with information or could easily become distracted.